Perfeitos Elementos
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Fogo e gelo em um só espaço? Seria isso possível? - InoGaa


"**Perfeitos elementos"**

**By Carlinha-chan*~**

Gaara se encontrava sentado em sua mesa, com papéis espalhados por todo o lado. Estava cansado e não conseguia mais sequer distinguir as letras minúsculas que povoavam os papéis que ele deveria ler.

Resolveu descansar um pouco, virando sua cadeira para a janela às suas costas, onde a lua cheia brilhava.

Ao olhar a lua, uma sensação de nostalgia acometeu-o. Lembrou-se de um olhar. Um olhar que o perseguia desde que ele o vira pela última vez, indo embora de Suna, acompanhado do resto daquele corpo que Gaara tanto amava.

_Amava._

Seria essa a palavra correta pra Gaara?

Amor?

Não, seria algo mais como uma adoração sem limites que ele sentia por ela. E _desejo_. Havia muito desejo.

Mas, sem dúvida acompanhada de amor.

Uma nuvem escura encobriu a lua, tirando Gaara de seus devaneios. Com uma leve sacudidela de cabeça o ruivo se virou de volta para sua mesa.

Seria uma longa noite.

**xXxXxXxX**

Ino regava um vaso de dálias amarelas quando escutou um barulho de porta se abrindo. Se virou rápida, para apenas constatar de que era sua melhor amiga que adentrava o recinto fracamente iluminado.

-Ino, porque ainda acordada tão tarde?

-O mesmo pra você, Sakura.

-Eu estava caminhando quando percebi que você ainda estava aqui na floricultura. – Sakura disse, se sentando em um banquinho de madeira.

-Não consigo ir dormir cedo. – Ino balançou a cabeça, ainda absorta nos vasos de dália. – A floricultura me relaxa.

-Ino, você vai matar a flor afogada.

-A florista aqui é você ou eu? – Ino perguntou, meio ríspida.

-Desculpe. Você parece não estar tão bem hoje. – Sakura suspirou – Essas rosas parecem estar precisando de água.

Ino se virou para olhar para onde Sakura apontava. Viu que se tratava de um vaso de rosas vermelhas.

A loira levou o regador até a torneira para enchê-lo novamente e voltou sua atenção para as rosas vermelhas, ao lado de onde a Haruno estava sentada.

Ino começou a fitar as rosas e uma ardência lhe subiu pelas bochechas até os olhos. Aquela cor.

Vermelho lhe lembrava o cabelo dele.

Ino sentiu uma lágrima rolar por sua face. Isso não passou despercebido a Sakura.

-Está chorando, Ino? Está tudo bem?

-Eu estou bem. Só...me lembrei de alguém.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, fitando as rosas que Ino regava, até que perguntou, em voz baixa:

-É dele?

-Dele o que? – Ino perguntou, confusa.

-É do Gaara que você se lembrou, não é?

-É. – Ino sussurrou depois de um longo instante de silêncio.

-Porque?

-Porque o que?

Aquilo já estava começando a ficar irritante. Sakura não explicava do que estava falando.

-Porque você voltou? Deveria ter ficado em Suna.

-Não poderia.

-Se você realmente quisesse, você teria ficado, Ino.

-Eu não sou de Suna. – Ino disse, limpando com as costas das mãos uma lágrima insistente que havia rolado novamente.

-Mas ele não fez objeção a você vir pra cá?

Ino demorou a responder. Colocou o regador no chão e se sentou em outro banco, de frente para Sakura.

-Não.

Sakura não comentou nada, apenas ficou em silêncio, respeitando as lágrimas que rolavam pela face pálida da amiga. Ino quebrou o silêncio. Dessa vez, ela não se preocupou em esconder as lágrimas e os soluços.

-Eu achei que ele gostasse de mim, Sakura. Ele até disse que me _amava_. Mas quando eu disse que precisava voltar, pensei que ele fosse ficar chateado, ou mesmo me impedir. – Ino soluçou – Que tola eu fui!

Sakura não podia continuar sentada vendo Ino se contorcer em choro. A rosada se ajoelhou ao lado da loira e passou um braço pela costa desta.

-Não fique assim, Ino. Ele não te merece.

-_Eu_ não mereço _ele_. Ele sempre foi melhor do que eu, Sakura.

-Isso é ridículo, Ino. Você está sendo masoquista.

Ficaram por um bom tempo assim, em silêncio, até que Ino murmurou:

-Eu só queria conversar com ele uma última vez. Pra poder entender _porque_ ele me enganou _tanto_.

**xXxXxXxX**

-Entre! Ah, olá, Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama, eu preciso conversar com a senhora.

-Diga.

Tsunade largou os papéis que lia e cruzou as mãos esperando que Sakura falasse. Esta passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosa, e finalmente disse:

-Tem alguma missão em Suna disponível?

-Ah...não, nada. – Tsunade estranhou a pergunta, franzindo a testa – Porque esse interesse repentino por Suna, Sakura?

-Não é pra mim, Tsunade-sama. É...é pra Ino. – Sakura baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

-Pra Ino? Mas...porque ela mesma não veio me pedir?

-Porque ela não sabe que eu estou aqui. – Sakura suspirou diante do olhar inquisidor da mulher - Tsunade-sama é o seguinte...

Sakura contou para mulher do outro lado da mesa o que se passara entre Ino e Gaara, esperando que ela entendesse.

-Bem, Sakura...eu não posso simplesmente mandar uma ninja para Suna porque ela tem problemas amorosos com o Kazekage...

Sakura olhou desapontada para Tsunade.

-...mas assim que surgir uma missão em Suna, eu prometo designá-la a senhorita Yamanaka. – Tsunade completou com um sorriso cúmplice.

**xXxXxXxX**

Simplesmente Gaara não conseguiu se concentrar nos papéis durante todo o dia. Isso não passou despercebido a Temari em todas as vezes que ela entrava no escritório.

-Gaara, você está com algum problema?

-Não. – ele respondeu, frio.

-Pois não parece. Você esteve o dia todo tão quieto. Mais do que o normal, quero dizer. – ela acrescentou.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Ahá! – ela exclamou, apontando pra ele – Então, _há_ alguma coisa.

-Some daqui, Temari, eu preciso trabalhar.

Ela lançou um olhar carrancudo pro irmão e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com toda a força que podia.

Gaara revirou os olhos.

Temari estava errada. Não _havia_ alguma coisa _agora_. Sempre houve. Pelo menos desde que ela fora embora.

O que ele queria era poder conversar com ela uma última vez, pelo menos, mesmo que não houvesse chance de reconciliação entre ambos. Só para esclarecer o _porque_ de os dois não terem dado certo.

Uma idéia iluminou a cabeça do ruivo, fazendo-o sorrir de canto.

**xXxXxXxX**

-Ino? – Sakura chamou, entrando na floricultura, alguns dias depois.

-Oi, Sakura.

-A Tsunade-sama quer falar com você.

-Comigo? – a loira se surpreendeu.

-É. Ela pediu que você fosse com urgência na sala dela.

Ino lançou um olhar preocupado à floricultura vazia.

-Eu cuido dela enquanto você estiver lá. – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

Ainda com um olhar de dúvida, Ino tirou o avental e disse à Sakura:

-Não recomende flor nenhuma pra nenhum cliente. Você _sabe_ que não entende nada de flores.

**xXxXxXxX**

Ino chegou a sala da Hokage e bateu à porta, ainda em dúvida sobre o que a mulher poderia querer com ela.

-Entre. – ela ouviu a voz da Hokage responder.

Ino abriu a porta com cautela e entrou na sala.

-Tsunade-sama, a Sakura me disse que a senhora precisava falar comigo...

-Sim. – ela respondeu – Tenho uma missão em Suna pra você.

-O...o quê? – Ino perguntou, confusa.

-Tenho uma missão em Suna pra você. – Tsunade repetiu, calmamente.

-Mas...não pode designar outra pessoa para essa missão?

-Eu preciso que seja você, Ino.

-Tu...tudo bem. Quando eu devo partir?

-Amanhã cedo.

**xXxXxXxX**

Ino se encontrava no portão de Suna quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Aonde ela dormiria?

-Veio de Konoha para uma missão?

Ino se virou, rápida, reconhecendo a voz fria que havia perguntado isso a ela.

-Gaara?

-Ino.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu _moro_ aqui. – ele revirou os olhos.

-Quero dizer o que está fazendo aqui no portão? – ela reformulou a pergunta.

-Vim te buscar.

-Co-como? – Ino indignou-se. – Mas e a minha missão?

-Sua missão é ficar hospedada na minha casa pelo tempo suficiente pra mim entender porque nós não demos certo.

-Tsunade apoiou_ isso_?

-Eu não falei pra ela qual era a missão. – ele sorriu, maroto.

Ino virou as costas para o ruivo e saiu andando com passos firmes, antes de sentir uma mão forte que a agarrou no braço.

-Me solta!

-Não. – Gaara respondeu, indiferente.

-Está me machucando.

-Desculpe. – ele respondeu, afrouxando o aperto, mas ainda sem soltá-la.

-Me solta, idiota! Anda, seu retardado, me solta, eu vou voltar pra Konoha! – ela gritou, atraindo vários olhares para os dois.

-Quer que eu diga para Tsunade que você faltou com respeito ao Kazekage e ainda por cima não quis completar sua missão? – ele perguntou, irônico.

-Eu _não_ vou ficar aqui nem mais um segundo! – Ino gritou, mordendo o braço do ruivo, que agüentou com firmeza.

Quando a loira viu que sua mordida não deu resultado, ela começou a chorar.

-Gaara, me solta! Por favor, não me faz ficar aqui!

O ruivo, impotente diante de lágrimas, soltou a garota, que continuou no mesmo lugar, ainda chorando.

-Não vai voltar pra Konoha? – Gaara perguntou, gélido.

Ino levantou os olhos vermelhos pra Gaara e meneou a cabeça.

Por mais que ela não quisesse, ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Ela _precisava_ ficar e se resolver com Gaara.

**xXxXxXxX**

-Não vai comer? – Gaara perguntou, mostrando um prato de comida que ele havia colocado em frente a loira, na mesinha da sala.

Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

O ruivo se sentou ao lado dela e passou um braço pelas costas da loira, que saiu desse abraço com uma sacudida de corpo.

-Ino, porque foi embora?

-Você não me queria aqui. – ela respondeu, encarando os próprios pés.

-Quem disse isso? – ele perguntou.

-Ninguém me disse. Quando eu contei que precisava ir embora, você não fez objeção. – Ino olhou nos olhos de Gaara pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado em casa.

-Eu achei que você quisesse voltar.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia, Gaara?!

-Nós não estávamos muito bem na época em que o comunicado pra você voltar chegou. – Gaara murmurou depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

-Nós estávamos em uma simples crise! – Ino exclamou. – Não era motivo para nos separarmos. Quando eu percebi que você não me impediu de voltar pra Konoha, eu decidi que o melhor era voltar mesmo. – Ino conseguia, finalmente, depois de muito tempo, colocar pra fora o que a estava incomodando.

Novas lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos já inchados da moça.

Gaara ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir aquelas palavras da garota. Ele nem sequer imaginara que, por um mal-entendido, ele havia sido o maior culpado por Ino ter ido embora. Por sua própria causa, ele não estava feliz com Ino até agora.

-Quando começamos a brigar com mais freqüência, eu percebi que você não era mais a Ino que eu conhecia. A _minha_ Ino. Aquela garota feliz, sempre sorrindo. Então, eu decidi que você seria bem mais feliz se eu não estivesse junto de você. E quando você me contou que teria que voltar para Konoha, eu vi que essa seria a sua chance de ser feliz.

Foi a vez de Ino ficar boquiaberta. Ela olhou Gaara como se nunca o tivesse visto antes e sussurrou, como se isso fosse errado de se dizer:

-Como você pode pensar que eu seria feliz sem você? O tempo todo em que estivemos separados eu não consegui viver, era como se eu tivesse morrido por dentro, como se algo tivesse se apagado dentro de mim, Gaara.

O ruivo passou um braço pela cintura de Ino delicadamente a trazendo mais para perto dele. A loira sorriu docemente, encarando a imensidão verde que se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

Ino sentiu o hálito frio de Gaara em sua pele e, antes que pudesse controlar a torrente de pensamentos e emoções que lhe ocorreu, ela estava com as mãos agarradas ao cabelo dele como se não pudesse soltá-lo, o beijando.

A noite sem lua que tinha sido a vida de Ino no período em que ela esteve sem Gaara estava de repente amanhecendo, ficando muito clara, como se um meteoro a tivesse atravessado. Era como se eles nunca tivessem se separado, como se aqueles meses nunca tivessem existido.

Fogo e gelo em um só espaço? Seria isso possível?

Os dois, perfeitos elementos de uma única combinação perfeita, finalmente juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
